De l'or à la poussière
by Eresh de Valbise
Summary: Après la mort de Catti-brie, Drizzt, inconsolable, dépérit à Castelmithral. Jusqu'au jour où venue de Portcalim, une lettre lui amène une requête intrigante... et la promesse de sa propre renaissance.
1. Missive des sables du Calimshan

**Chapitre 1 - Missive des sables du Calimshan**

_« Les joies sont plus grandes et les peines moins lourdes quand on les partage avec des amis. C'est cela, vivre. »_

**Drizzt Do'Urden**

Le monde avait changé. La Toile de Mystra s'était déchirée, plongeant Faerûn dans le chaos. Partout, la magie demeurait instable, nul ne savait plus où menaient les portails magiques, de nouveaux continents étaient apparus, des mers s'étaient vidées de leurs eaux, des territoires entiers avaient été ravagés par la Magepeste…

Catti-brie était morte. Régis également. Et Deudermont. Et tellement d'amis que le drow ne pouvait plus les compter. Seul Bruenor demeurait, roi de pierre régnant sur le peuple de sous la montagne. Les yeux du nain restaient secs, mais Drizzt savait que son cœur pleurait, autant que le sien. Les longues heures de deuil à trembler de douleur et de rage, à se révolter en vain contre sa propre impuissance avait laissé le drow affaibli et mutique. Il restait enfermé des jours entiers à Castelmithral, puis il disparaissait brusquement, n'emmenant que sa panthère et ses épées. Il rôdait dans les montages des dizaines durant, et revenait aussi malheureux et sinistre qu'à son départ.

Le printemps approchait mais le retour du beau temps ne dégelait pas la gangue de froid glacial qui emprisonnait son cœur et Bruenor commençait à craindre que son ami ne sourît plus jamais.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une missive adressée au drow.

Elle provenait d'un émetteur inconnu et leur avait été remise par un barbare de Calmepierre – le village de négociants situé à proximité de Castelmithral – qui lui-même se l'était vue remettre par un étrange halfelin du sud.

D'une écriture élégante et serrée et dans un style simple mais soigné, la lettre présentait une requête.

« _Cuivre Ante, Portcalim, Troisième jour de Ches,_

_Drizzt Do'Urden,_

_Parvenir à vous localiser et à vous contacter m'a coûté les plus beaux saphirs étoilés de ma collection, mais je ne déplorerai pas cette maigre perte si vous acceptiez mon offre._

_Votre réputation est arrivée jusqu'à moi à Portcalim, et je pense que vous êtes la seule personne de tout Faerûn capable de me venir en aide. La Magepeste a gravement touché Portcalim, des genasis de feu, des effrits et d'autres créatures planaires tout aussi peu recommandables s'emparent de nos guildes et s'apprêtent à réduire les humains en esclavage. Ma guilde n'est plus en sécurité à Portcalim, je vais quitter le Calimshan et partir vers l'est. Tous mes hommes travaillent à ce seul but, la fuite est notre priorité absolue, aussi je m'adresse à vous pour une mission très délicate que je n'ose confier à personne d'autre._

_Je suis sans nouvelle de trois de mes meilleurs espions depuis maintenant six mois. Je les avais envoyés à Port-Crâne pour surveiller une guilde de voleurs d'Eauprofonde. Aucune guilde ne s'implante généralement dans la Cité des Splendeurs tant l'influence des Seigneurs Masqués y est grande. Pourtant cette guilde survivait depuis plusieurs années. Mes hommes ont espionné Eauprofonde depuis les profondeurs de l'Outreterre, depuis Port-Crâne. Si vous en connaissez la réputation, vous savez que peu de cités de Faerûn présentent autant de dangers que Port-Crâne, mais la mission de mes espions se déroulait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent brutalement il y a six mois. J'ai envoyé d'autres espions les chercher, j'ai payé des informateurs, soudoyés des pirates… La plupart ont disparu, certains sont morts et d'autres encore ont eu trop peur pour s'approcher de la ville. _

_Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mes espions et des hommes que j'ai envoyé à leur recherche. Plus que jamais, ces informations sur l'emplacement et la puissance des guildes dans les Royaumes m'est cruciale, et Eauprofonde est la plus grande cité de la Côté des Epées. Votre prix sera le mien, je dispose de presque autant d'or et d'objets magiques que peut en contenir le trésor d'un dragon, et j'ai assez d'influence pour vous obtenir un service de grande importance si vous ne voulez pas d'une rémunération en or._

_Si vous acceptez mon offre – ce que j'espère de tout cœur – utilisez la pierre de téléportation jointe à cette missive. Armez-vous et équipez-vous à votre guise. J'attends votre venue._

_Dwahvel Tiggerwillies, Maîtresse de la Guilde des Halfelins de Portcalim_ »

Drizzt reposa la lettre. Il la lisait pour la septième fois. Assis dans la salle d'audience, il jouait distraitement avec la pierre de téléportation. Le drow réfléchit un moment en regardant Bruenor faire les cent pas, puis il reprit la lettre et la relut.

– Tu dois y aller, l'drow ! s'exclama soudain le roi de Castelmithral.

– Cette offre ressemble à un piège grossièrement élaboré, répondit le rôdeur en soupirant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais du sort de quelques espions d'une des maudites guildes de Portcalim.

– On s'en fout d'la guilde ! s'énerva Bruenor.

Drizzt sourit.

– J'ai encore moins de raisons d'y aller alors.

– T'as b'soin d'action ! T'as b'soin d'une aventure, d'une quête. Y't'faut frôler la mort pour te remettre de celle de…

Le nain ne termina pas sa phrase.

– Elle aurait pas voulu qu'tu restes là, à t'morfondre !

Drizzt reprit la lettre.

– Comment savoir si ce n'est pas un piège d'Artémis Entreri ? Il vivait à Portcalim, c'est peut-être lui qui m'a retrouvé après tout ce temps…

Bruenor haussa les épaules.

– Et alors ? T'y vas, tu lui mets une raclée, comme à chaque fois, et tu r'viens m'raconter ! T'façon il doit plus être en vie maintenant. Les humains vivent pas longtemps…

La fin de sa phrase fut dite d'une voix chevrotante et douloureuse. Catti-brie n'avait vécu que quarante-six ans... Elle flottait comme un fantôme mélancolique dans toutes leurs conversations. Drizzt ferma douloureusement les yeux. Bruenor ne pourrait pas faire son deuil tant que le drow serait là à pleurer la mort de sa fille et de Régis. Et Drizzt ne cesserait pas de les pleurer tant qu'il serait près de Bruenor et de Castelmithral où ils avaient connus tant de moments de bonheur.

Il relut la lettre en silence. Une mission dangereuse, hein ?

– Je vais y aller, dit-il soudain d'un ton résolu.

Moins d'une heure plus tard il était prêt à partir. Et une nouvelle excitation gonflait son cœur, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois. Il se sentait à nouveau vivant et plein d'énergie, prêt à relever tous les défis. Il fit ses adieux à Bruenor qui lui souhaita un succès total dans cette mission tordue et lui demanda de cracher pour lui sur le squelette d'Entreri s'il le voyait. Puis après quelques dernières plaisanteries de mauvais goûts de la part des nains, et plusieurs conseils pratiques sur les dangers de Port-Crâne, Drizzt utilisa la charge contenue dans la pierre de téléportation, et disparut.

.*.*.*.*.*.

– Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu, je ne pensais pas que vous répondriez si vite à mon appel.

– Il semblait urgent, répondit Drizzt à la jolie halfeline au sourire énigmatique.

– Il l'est.

Elle lui servit un verre d'un excellent hydromel de Dix-Cité, une délicate attention. Elle lui avait été présentée une demi-heure plus tôt quand la pierre de téléportation l'avait emmené en un instant à l'extrémité sud de Faerûn. Lui faisant parcourir une distance qui aurait normalement nécessité un voyage de presque un an, Drizzt apparut devant la Cuivre Ante, le repaire de la guilde des halfelins, dans le Quartier des Quais de Portcalim.

Dwahvel était belle et bien qu'ayant la taille d'une fillette de dix ans, elle avait un corps élancé et un air malicieux et rusé qui dénotait d'une intelligence fine et d'un humour piquant. Elle était directe et semblait sincère. Drizzt la trouva agréable, et lui qui était surtout venu pour l'action, se sentit soudain plus intéressé par la mission qu'elle lui confiait.

– A Port-Crâne, passer six mois sans donner signe de vie, ce n'est pas une preuve de bonne santé, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai peu d'espoir de revoir mes espions vivants. Mais je veux que vous m'apportiez la preuve de leur mort, que vous retrouviez les informations qu'ils avaient collectées sur la guilde de voleurs d'Eauprofonde, et que vous me les remettiez. Compte tenu de vos talents et de votre nature de drow, enquêter à Port-Crâne devrait vous être plus aisé qu'aux halfelins que j'ai envoyés.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée à la cire.

– Voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir sur Quorry Milltall, et Nalon et Otitiln Tumblebelly. Ce sont les derniers rapports qu'ils m'ont envoyés, ainsi qu'un plan qui permet d'accéder à la planque où ils se cachaient. Lorsque vous aurez tout lu, brûlez les documents s'il-vous-plaît. Il serait très déplaisant qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains…

– Je comprends, assura le drow en faisant disparaître l'enveloppe dans un renfoncement de sa sombre cape de voyage.

– Encore une chose… J'aimerais que vous n'y alliez pas seul.

Drizzt fronça les sourcils.

– Si vous vouliez que j'amène de l'aide pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dans votre lettre ? Un ou plusieurs nains de Castelmithral seraient venus avec moi.

– Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je veux que vous y alliez avec quelqu'un en particulier… Entreri ne doit pas rester ici, je veux qu'il quitte Portcalim. Je sais qu'il ne craint pas les genasis, mais il finira par être tué. Une guerre terrible va se jouer ici et dans quelques mois cette ville deviendra un enfer. Mais Entreri est obstiné, il considère Portcalim comme son seul foyer, il ne partira pas… s'il n'a pas une bonne raison de le faire.

Drizzt resta interdit. Il ne trouva rien à dire pendant une longue minute.

– Il est toujours vivant ? finit-il par demander d'une voix faible.

– Vous l'ignoriez ?

– Oui. Enfin, je pensais… Quel âge a-t-il ?

Dwahvel sourit.

– Il n'a plus d'âge à présent. Il vivra aussi longtemps qu'un elfe ou qu'un nain, en volant la vie d'une liche il s'est octroyé son immortalité. Il a retrouvé tous ses réflexes, toute sa vigueur, toute sa jeunesse. Mais son esprit demeure celui d'un vieil humain buté, cette race n'est décidément pas faire pour s'attarder…

Drizzt baissa les yeux. Elle dut sentir qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parce qu'elle changea très vite de sujet.

– Depuis la Magepeste, tout Faerûn est un incroyable chaos. Vous envoyer seul à Port-Crâne en pareilles circonstances est suicidaire, vous ne serez pas trop de deux excellents combattants pour mener cette mission à bien.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, s'impatienta Drizzt, quelles chances y a-t-il pour nous passions plus d'une minute dans la même pièce sans chercher à nous entretuer ? Et vous voudriez nous envoyer en mission ensemble ? Que je lui présente mon dos pour qu'il y plante sa fameuse dague ? Que je dorme près de lui pour qu'il m'égorge dans mon sommeil ? S'il vous a demandé de me faire venir pour m'assassiner…

– Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là ! le coupa la halfeline. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je vous avais demandé de venir. Si je ne parviens par à vous convaincre, je n'y arriverai pas avec lui.

– Alors renoncez. Entreri et moi ne collaborerons jamais. Nous sommes profondément différents, j'ai pitié de lui et il me hait.

Tiggerwillies sourit.

– Entreri peut inspirer beaucoup de choses, mais pas la pitié. Son cœur entier tiendrait ma petite main. Mais il est un peu meilleur qu'autrefois ; et vous êtes peut-être un peu plus amer…

Drizzt haussa un sourcil.

– On m'a rapporté votre combat contre la dracoliche, et ce qui était arrivé à vos amis, expliqua Dwahvel. Artémis se désespère de la vacuité de son existence... Et vous, drow ? Loin de votre peuple ? Maintenant que vous avez perdu la plupart de ceux qui vous étaient chers ? Détesté des gens de la surface, que retenez-vous de votre vie qui vous sauve du désespoir ? Depuis combien de temps la solitude et le doute rongent-ils votre cœur ?

Le drow balaya la table d'un mouvement de bras furieux. Son verre et la bouteille d'hydromel se brisèrent en s'écrasant sur le sol. La halfeline ne cilla pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle semblait comprendre sa douleur comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, elle pouvait mettre les mots exacts sur ce qu'il ressentait et c'était insupportable.

– Je sais que vous souffrez, dit-elle platement. Je vous connais parce que je connais Entreri. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. Votre désespoir n'est pas très différent du sien.

– Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Tout est différent ! Je pleure mes amis parce que je les aimais ! Entreri ne sait même pas ce que cela signifie.

– Et c'est de cela qu'il souffre aujourd'hui. D'avoir perdu tant de temps à être le meilleur, le plus dangereux, le plus indépendant. Il est impossible de l'approcher de trop près, il ne reconnaîtra jamais ses faiblesse de peur que d'autres les exploitent. Sa solitude le ronge, exactement comme la vôtre ! Mais vous pourrez le comprendre, vous pourrez l'approcher, pas parce qu'il vous laisserait le faire mais parce que vous en avez la force ! Vous vous retrouverez en lui, parce que vous êtes comme les deux facettes d'une même personne. Et vous guérirez à travers sa guérison.

Drizzt secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

– Jamais quelque chose positif ne pourrait sortir d'une alliance entre Entreri est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous faire penser que…

– Vous seriez surpris, le coupa-t-elle, de la bienveillance qu'il cache en lui.

Drizzt laissa échapper un rire ironique.

– Vous ne trouverez pas d'assassin plus froid et inflexible dans tous les Royaumes, reconnut Dwahvel, mais vous ne trouverez pas non plus d'homme qui connaisse mieux votre âme. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir, si vous ne parvenez pas à sauver mon ami de lui-même, personne ne le pourra. Partez avec lui.

– Qu'avez-vous dit ?

– J'ai dit « partez avec lui ».

– Non juste avant. Vous l'avez appelé votre « ami » ?

Dwahvel pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Artémis Entreri n'a pas d'ami. Il domine ou il combat. Il soumet ou il détruit.

– Oui, autrefois, il était cette personne, dit doucement la halfeline en posant son menton dans le creux de sa petite main. La plupart des gens restent ce qu'ils sont, et Artémis n'a pas radicalement changé ; mais il a essayé. Il est devenu mon ami le plus fiable et le plus fidèle. Et je ne doute pas de sa loyauté. Il est toujours l'assassin qui égorge de sang froid ceux qui le menacent ; mais il n'a plus un cœur de pierre.

Drizzt demeura incrédule un long moment.

– Est-ce que je peux le voir ? finit-il par demander.

La halfeline sourit de satisfaction.

.*.*.*.*.*.

– Est-ce que vous êtes complètement folle ? Que je voyage avec lui ? Que je remplisse une mission avec lui ? Voudriez-vous que je meure parce qu'il aura décidé de sacrifier nos vies à la première noble cause qui si présentera ? Combattre un dragon rouge ? Prendre une forteresse illithid ? Si vous avez besoin de mon épée elle est à votre service, je vous l'ai dit ! Mais bon sang Dwahvel qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Artémis n'avait même pas adressé la parole à Drizzt. Il l'avait observé d'un œil mauvais, appuyé contre le mur du petit salon où la halfeline les avait reçus tous les deux. Il avait le teint grisâtre, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait volé la vie de la liche et semblait las. Drizzt s'était un peu attendu à ce que l'humain se jette sur lui pour le tuer. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Entreri était certain d'avoir tué le drow. Mais Jarlaxle l'avait ressuscité, trompant la confiance d'Artémis. L'assassin avait compris ce qu'avait fait Jarlaxle des années plus tard. Mais son obsession s'était apaisée, la mort de Drizzt l'intéressait maintenant bien peu. Seule sa longue « retraite » à Portcalim et son amitié avec la halfeline avaient de l'importance à ses yeux.

– Connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre qui soit à la hauteur de vos talents et accepte cette mission ? l'interrogea Tiggerwillies en haussant un sourcil.

– Dwahvel, je vais à Port-Crâne, pas à Menzoberranzan ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné, ni par un mauvais guerrier, ni par un excellent !

– Port-Crâne a changé depuis la Magepeste, de grands dangers vous y attendent. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux excellentes lames.

– J'ai horreur qu'on tente de me devancer ! Je croyais que vous aviez assez de bon sens pour ne jamais essayer de me piéger ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de la menace que vous faites peser sur moi en l'emmenant ici dans un moment aussi critique ! Portcalim est déjà bien assez invivable sans y ajouter la présence de Drizzt Do'Urden !

Artémis qui reconnaissait qu'il avait peur, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ça, pensa le drow.

– Nous en avons déjà discuté, Entreri, je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici ! s'impatienta la halfeline. Terminez cette mission, puis prenez un nouveau départ. Repartez à l'aventure, installez-vous dans une autre ville, ou suivez-nous vers l'est. Mais quittez Portcalim !

– Je ne vais pas capituler et fuir devant une poignée de misérables planaires ! J'étais chez moi ici longtemps avant leur arrivée, je le serai encore après leur départ !

– Assez ! s'impatienta Drizzt. C'est infernal ! A l'évidence mademoiselle Tiggerwillies, votre ami l'assassin n'a pas l'habitude de faire équipe et une relation qui n'inclue pas une perspective de meurtre lui est incompréhensible. Je pense que vous vous êtes trompée, il n'a pas changé. Il ne sera jamais une personne meilleure et vous devriez le laisser ici, être réduit en esclavage par des genasis est un sort qu'il mérite parfaitement. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

– Attendez ! Il va partir avec vous et faire cette mission ! s'écria Dwahvel.

Entreri se décolla du mur et vint se planter devant la halfeline, assise à la même table que Drizzt. Son expression exaspérée s'était muée en un air franchement menaçant.

– Je suis sensible à votre intérêt pour moi, mais vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à travailler avec lui, ni à quitter la ville, énonça-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

– Pour ce qui est de travailler avec lui, je suis certaine que malgré ce que vous en dites, vous seriez ravi de pouvoir vous comparer à lui à nouveau. Vos talents se mesurent à l'aune de ceux de Drizzt Do'Urden car il est le seul à vous égaler. Vous sauriez ainsi que vous avez retrouvé toute votre perfection d'autrefois, et plus encore. Vous en avez besoin. Quand à quitter la ville… Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je vous exile !

Artémis tira sa dague et l'approcha de la gorge de son amie.

– Ne me menacez plus jamais Dwahvel, vous le paieriez de votre vie.

La halfeline bondit sur ses jambe et se mit debout sur la chaise, de façon à être presque aussi grande que l'humain. Drizzt cru un instant que ce geste brusque allait lui coûter la vie, mais loin de la tuer, Entreri repoussa au contraire sa dague pour ne pas la blesser.

– Et vous croyez que j'hésiterai ? hurla-t-elle à son visage. Vous croyez que je vais changer d'avis ? Je donnerai ma vie si cela peut sauver la vôtre ! Vous êtes en danger à Portcalim, et vous le savez ! Vous vous obstinez par fierté ! Vous vous fichez peut-être de votre vie, mais moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! Si vous ne vouliez pas que j'agisse avec vous comme une amie, il ne fallait pas m'offrir votre amitié ! Maintenant vous avez des obligations envers moi, comme celle de ne pas mourir bêtement ! C'est cela vivre Entreri ! C'est cela ne pas être seul ! Vous êtes responsable du mal que vous pourriez me faire !

La voix aigüe de Dwahvel était montée de plusieurs octaves et sa respiration était chaotique. Elle était rouge de colère mais il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

Entreri baissa lentement sa lame, comme s'il réalisait que le métal enchanté n'avait aucun pouvoir contre la justesse des mots de la halfeline. Sa colère semblait êtes retombée. Il avait l'air perplexe et gêné.

Drizzt le dévisagea longuement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse éprouver pour lui une affection aussi forte que celle de Dwahvel. L'amitié de la halfeline qui semblait être une personne sensée et raisonnable remettait en cause tout ce que Drizzt prenait pour acquis au sujet d'Entreri. Et l'expression de son visage, ouverte et humaine comme jamais le drow ne l'avait vue, éveilla son intérêt. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait vraiment changé ? Pouvait-il avoir abandonné un peu de sa malveillance ? Drizzt découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir eu la réponse à cette question.

– J'accepte, dit-il soudain, détournant l'attention des deux amis. Je suivrai Entreri s'il va à Port-Crâne. J'ai besoin d'aventure…

Puis il eu un sourire narquois totalement calculé.

– Mais si tu es aussi mauvais qu'à notre dernier combat, je t'abandonne sur place, et je termine cette mission tout seul.

Le regard d'Entreri s'enflamma. Leur dernier combat s'était déroulé en Outreterre, Drizzt avait eu le dessus mais il avait épargné l'assassin. Entreri, lui, ne l'avait pas épargné et il l'avait vaincu par traîtrise, le tuant sans la moindre hésitation.

– J'ai gagné notre dernier combat, répondit l'humain entre ses dents serrées.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua le drow d'un ton méprisant.

A la loyale Entreri aurait perdu, c'était sa méchanceté et non son talent qui lui avait permis d'obtenir la victoire. Il avait été mauvais. A tous les sens du terme !

– Dwahvel ! aboya l'humain d'un ton colérique à la halfeline qui était juste devant lui. Descendez de cette chaise, vous n'êtes pas plus impressionnante comme ça ! Et dites à votre mage de préparer un cercle de téléportation, nous partons dès que tout sera prêt.

De toute évidence, le drow avait fait céder l'assassin de Portcalim. Les yeux de la halfeline s'illuminèrent et elle adressa à Drizzt un regard empli d'une immense chaleur : la gratitude que seule une amie sincère peut éprouver. Et Drizzt sentit qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix ; cette mission s'annonçait affreusement dangereuse et merveilleusement captivante. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin !

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 09/06/2011


	2. Dans les entrailles de Montprofond

**Chapitre 2 – Dans les entrailles de Montprofond**

_« C'est comme regarder dans un miroir qui réfléchirait le monde en négatif, transformant les cheveux blancs en noirs, la peau noire en peau blanche et les yeux clairs en regard sombre. Un miroir suffisamment élaboré pour remplacer un sourire par un froncement de sourcils, une expression amicale par un perpétuel air renfrogné. C'est ainsi que je vois Artémis Entreri, ce guerrier capable d'imiter chacun de mes gestes avec la même précision et la même grâce, ce guerrier que je considère comme mon égal en tout point, à l'exception d'un seul. »_

**Drizzt Do'Urden**

– On dirait le Braeryn, le cloaque de Menzoberranzan, nota Drizzt en regardant la ruelle autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans un espace exigu entre deux hauts bâtiments à l'architecture pour le mois chaotique et précaire. Drizzt plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges en face de lui. Entreri qui avait reçu le don d'infravision d'une prêtresse drow lui adressait un regard perçant à la pupille rouge et dilatée comme lorsqu'il était furieux. Et ces prunelles effrayantes qui le regardaient sombrement lui flanquèrent un frisson qui traversa ses reins et qui fit renaître en lui l'étrange sensation de brûlure qui embrasait ses tripes chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'assassin.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps lorsqu'une créature chétive et puante déboucha de l'angle d'un bâtiment et s'arrêta brusquement devant eux. Artémis avait tiré sa dague mais le rôdeur fut plus rapide ; il empoigna le kobold effrayé par la tunique de toile crasseuse qui lui servait de vêtement et rapprocha son museau reptilien de son visage.

– Pas faire mal à Drema ! jappa le kobold dans un commun approximatif. Drema pas chercher ennui drow !

– Indique-nous le chemin pour aller au port, Drema, exigea Drizzt d'une voix où perçait le dégoût.

Les créatures maléfiques l'avaient toujours répugné.

– Oui, oui ! Drema bon informateur ! Drema informe drows trouver esclaves de la surface. Pas faire mal à Drema ! Drema dire direction aller port ! Vous aller tout droit vers sud, prendre avenue Liche Querelleuse et paf ! Vous devant port !

– Merci Drema, dit Drizzt avec une douceur inquiétante en reposant lentement le kobold à terre.

La vilaine gueule de reptile de la créature se fendit d'un sourire stupide.

– Drema toujours content satisfai…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il baissa les yeux sur le cimeterre sanglant que rengainait le rôdeur. Un liquide chaud tacha sa tunique au niveau du cœur et le kobold s'écroula.

Entreri jeta un bref regard surpris à son nouvel associé, c'était généralement son travail d'assassiner les informateurs quand ils n'étaient plus utiles… Il enjamba le cadavre sans rien dire et remonta la ruelle sinueuse en direction du sud.

Le drow et l'humain débouchèrent sur l'avenue de la Liche Querelleuse, plus large et plus animée et ils atteignirent enfin le port plongé dans le noir d'une nuit sans étoiles.

– C'est bien là, remarqua Entreri en levant les yeux vers la voûte de pierre.

Le port était éclairé. Des lanternes brillaient un peu partout sur les quais, des torches étaient fixées sur les pontons de pierre et le reflet de leurs lumières dansait furieusement dans l'eau noire. Port-Crâne était une ville de l'Outreterre Haute. Elle était située sous la cité d'Eauprofonde, bâtie dans les entrailles de Montprofond, le labyrinthe souterrain construit par le magicien fou Halaster Cape Noire. Repaire de tous les brigands, terre d'échange entre les créatures d'Outreterre et les peuples de la surface, ce port marchand était le lieu de prédilection du marché noir, du commerce d'esclaves et de la nécromancie.

Ce n'était pas un endroit où il faisait bon s'attarder mais Drizzt était heureux d'être parvenu à destination. Depuis la Magepeste, la magie était totalement chaotique et il n'avait pas été sûr en entrant dans le cercle de téléportation que le mage halfelin réussirait à les envoyer sains et saufs à Port-Crâne.

Entreri vérifia à sa ceinture que l'étui à parchemin que lui avait donné Dwahvel était toujours à sa place. C'était un objet magique à enchantement planaire ; la halfeline possédait un second étui parfaitement semblable au premier et qui partageait son contenu avec celui qu'elle avait confié à l'humain. A l'instant où un parchemin était rangé dans l'un des deux artefacts, il se trouvait également dans l'autre. Ils pourraient ainsi communiquer rapidement et efficacement avait expliqué Maîtresse Tiggerwillies.

Drizzt sortit discrètement des replis de sa cape les documents que leur employeuse lui avait confiés. Il déplia un parchemin sur lequel le plan du repaire des trois espions était grossièrement inscrit. Plusieurs personnes passèrent à côté d'eux sans même les regarder. A la surface, le drow devait dissimuler sa nature par crainte des réactions des humains, mais ici la ville grouillait de drows ; et s'ils n'en avaient pas moins mauvais réputation, les habitants de Port-Crâne ne s'étonnaient plus de leur présence.

Souple comme une ombre, Artémis glissa dans son dos pour lire le plan par-dessus son épaule. Drizzt se retourna vivement, posa la main sur la garde de Glacemort, son cimeterre, et jeta un regard furieux à l'humain.

Entreri n'avait pas bougé. Il lui sourit ironiquement.

– On s'entre-tuera un autre jour si tu veux bien, fit l'assassin qui n'avait même pas fait mine de sortir sa dague ou son épée. Passons un accord tout de suite : je n'essaye pas de te planter une lame dans le dos si tu en fais autant. Sans t'en rendre compte tu viens de tourner le dos à Port-Crâne. Cette ville entière grouille d'ennemis et de dangers, de guerriers chevronnés qui n'hésiteront pas une seconde à exploiter nos faiblesses. Nous craindre mutuellement en est une.

– Et qu'est ce qui me garantit que tu tiendras cet accord ? Ou que moi je le tiendrai ?

– Rien évidemment. On ne peut jamais avoir aucune garantie de ne pas être trahi un jour.

Artémis et Drizzt avaient toujours eu deux conceptions du monde diamétralement opposées. Et le drow qui avait parfaitement conscience de la nécessité de collaborer avec l'assassin, voulait néanmoins lui faire sentir les limites de son mode de vie.

– Si, dit-il, il est possible d'avoir cette garantie quand on a des amis sincères. Mais toi, même si tu en avais, tu pourrais les trahir pour satisfaire un intérêt personnel. Il t'est donc impossible de faire confiance aux autres parce que tu sais toi-même que tu n'es pas fiable.

– Excellente analyse Do'Urden, approuva narquoisement l'assassin. Puis-je voir ce plan ou préfères-tu qu'on se trouve une taverne pour y discuter de nos points de vue respectifs ?

Drizzt soupira et rangea le plan.

– C'est à l'est en direction des falaises, fit-il d'un ton égal. On nous observe déjà.

– Je sais.

Plusieurs yeux invisibles dardaient sur eux un regard peu amical depuis les fenêtres crasseuses des bâtiments qui les entouraient.

– Je serai un allié de confiance, tout au long de cette mission, Artémis, déclara soudain Drizzt en regardant l'assassin droit dans les yeux. Ne crains pas mes cimeterres, je ne te les destine pas.

Il avait utilisé le prénom de l'humain comme s'ils avaient été des amis de longue date. Et Entreri réalisa que Drizzt était la personne qu'il connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. Il lui semblait connaître son cœur, et bien contre sa propre volonté il se contredisait lui-même parce qu'il éprouvait un réel sentiment de confiance vis-à-vis du drow. La seule fois où ils avaient combattu côte à côte dans les entrailles de Castelmithral, Entreri en avait retiré une sensation de puissance absolue, un frisson incomparable à aucun autre. Drizzt et lui se complétaient parfaitement. Combinés, leurs styles de combat les rendaient invincibles. Et pendant ses longues heures de solitude à Portcalim, depuis qu'il avait mis fin à ses aventures avec Jarlaxle, Artémis s'était surpris à rêver de retrouver ces instants volés où lui et son pire ennemis avaient été alliés.

– Très bien, répondit-il sans laisser paraître aucune joie. Et tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je n'ai aucune raison de souhaiter ta mort, et quand bien même j'en aurais eu une, elle pourrait attendre la fin de notre mission.

C'était une réponse totalement cynique et dénuée de sentiments amicaux. Elle aurait sans doute engendré la méfiance chez la plupart des habitants de la surface. Mais Drizzt était un drow, il avait grandi à Menzoberranzan où seule la poursuite d'un intérêt commun pouvait justifier une alliance entre individus. Cette réponse lui suffit, ses muscles se détendirent imperceptiblement et il hocha la tête.

– Suis-moi, dit-il seulement.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Drizzt s'approcha encore du bord de la corniche jusqu'à apercevoir les faibles lumières qui dansaient sur la paroi rocheuse de la grotte en contrebas. Un léger mouvement dans les ombres un peu plus bas lui apprit que Guenhwyvar était prête. Le drow sourit en songeant à sa fidèle compagne qui avait faillit mettre Entreri en pièces quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait appelée. Il avait fallu toute la patience du monde aux deux associés pour que la panthère comprenne que son ami collaborait avec l'humain et qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Malgré cela elle n'avait cessé de jeter à l'assassin des regards menaçants et s'était éloignée de Drizzt a contrecœur.

Un rire gras s'éleva de la grotte.

– Elle n'est pas aussi vide que prévu cette caverne, souffla ironiquement l'humain en s'approchant du rôdeur.

Ils étaient dans une crique à l'extérieur de la ville. Un réseau de galeries affleurait à flanc de falaise et créait de nombreuses grottes plus ou moins profondes. L'une d'elle avait été la planque des trois halfelins de Portcalim. A première vue elle avait depuis été investie par d'autres habitants.

– Ils accepteront sans doute de nous dire ce qu'ils savent sur les anciens occupants…, avança Drizzt.

Artémis lui jeta un regard sceptique.

– … lorsqu'ils auront une lame sous la gorge, termina le drow.

Le visage de l'assassin se détendit et un sourire amusé dansa sur ses lèvres. L'instant d'après il s'était laissé glisser le long de la parai rocheuse, coulant comme une ombre à la verticale de la falaise. Drizzt se laissa quelque secondes pour admirer l'habileté hors du commun de son vieil ennemi. Ses muscles roulaient sous la peau de l'assassin et se dessinaient sous ses vêtements de cuir alors qu'il se déplaçait de prise en prise avec une grâce stupéfiante. Entreri n'était pas grand mais il avait un corps harmonieux, mince et musculeux, comme celui de Drizzt.

Le drow sentit monter en lui une excitation piquante, la vibration silencieuse qui annonce un combat. Il inspira profondément et s'emplit de cette sensation, la vie affluait à nouveau en lui ; et la présence stimulante de l'assassin n'était pas étrangère à ce plaisir.

Il agrippa le bord de la corniche et laissa son corps basculer dans le vide. Il descendit à son tour jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, ses mains trouvaient seules les prises dans la pierre, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans les creux de la falaise sans qu'il ait à faire d'effort pour les chercher. Le ressac grondait loin sous lui, puissant et étourdissant. Les rugissements de la mer souterraine se répercutaient dans l'immense caverne d'Outreterre et Drizzt retrouva le plaisir vif de ses premiers pas dans les galeries souterraines, quand il avait à peine vingt ans et qu'il était l'éclaireur des patrouilles de Melee-Magthere.

Il se laissa tomber souplement à côté de l'humain qui avait dégainé son épée et sa dague. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient voir l'intérieur étroit d'une petite grotte éclairée par une torche fumante. Autour d'un vieux tonneau rouillé qui faisait office de table, quatre humains faisaient rouler des dès en os tout en buvant un alcool indéterminé dans des bouteilles au verre trouble.

– Passe devant, signa Artémis dans la complexe langue gestuelle drow. Les humains ont naturellement peur des drows.

Drizzt ne s'étonna pas des talents linguistiques de l'assassin. Après tout, il avait voyagé pendant des années avec Jarlaxle, et avait fréquenté des elfes noirs plus longtemps encore. Le rôdeur ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la grotte, épées au clair.

La réaction prédite par Entreri ne se fit pas attendre. Les quatre hommes se levèrent comme un seul homme, renversant le vieux tonneau au passage. L'un d'eux jura et ils tirèrent des sabres.

– Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? aboya le plus corpulent. Fous l'camp ou t'iras nourrir les poissons aveugles !

– Je ne pense pas non, répondit Drizzt en s'arrêtant à hauteur de l'unique torche fichée dans la pierre. J'ai d'abord des questions à vous poser.

Il posa la pointe de ses lames sur le sol et s'appuya sur ses cimeterres d'une manière désinvolte.

Le plus massif des brigands jeta un œil à ses compagnons ; il ricana ce qui détendit les autres.

– Eh ben tes questions, t'iras les poser à Umberlie ! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur Drizzt.

Le drow réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. A la mention d'Umberlie, la cruelle déesse des océans, il leva Glacemort et planta la lame enchantée dans le feu de la torche qui s'éteignit instantanément, plongeant la caverne dans les ténèbres absolues. Et lorsque le sabre du pirate s'abattit dans sa direction, il ne rencontra que le vide. Le pirate perdit maladroitement l'équilibre, déstabilisé par la disparition brutale de la lumière et de son adversaire.

Les yeux de Drizzt passèrent immédiatement à l'infravision et le rôdeur envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme qui grogna et recula de plusieurs pas en tenant son nez ensanglanté.

– Ramène-toi sale drow ! cria un autre brigand terrifié en moulinant au hasard avec son sabre.

Lorsque son ami recula vers lui en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche, il le sentit approcher et, le prenant pour leur adversaire, le transperça frénétiquement de sa lame. Ses cris et les bruits de lutte affolèrent les deux autres qui reculèrent autant qu'ils purent jusqu'à la paroi de la caverne.

Artémis passa à hauteur du drow et s'enfonça dans la grotte, silencieux comme une ombre.

– C'est une question simple en vérité, reprit Drizzt d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir l'agitation.

Le pirate se figea, comprenant enfin que son sabre n'était pas planté dans le dos du drow mais dans celui de son ami. Le corps du brigand corpulent tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

– Trois halfelins occupaient cette grotte avant vous, continua le rôdeur sans quitter des yeux les mouvements gracieux d'Artémis. Je voudrais savoir s'ils ont croisé votre chemin, et si vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé.

– D'autres vont v'nir ! On n'est pas tous seuls ! Ils ont dû entendre les cris, ils vont te mettre en pièces saleté d'elfe ! s'époumona le brigand en recommençant à mouliner dans la direction de la voix de Drizzt

Derrière lui, Entreri s'approcha d'un autre pirate, suffisamment près pour sentir son souffle alcoolisé. Le contrebandier ne sentit même pas sa présence, il tenta de crier quand la dague vampirique mordit sa chair mais Artémis venait de lui sectionner les cordes vocales et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux.

L'homme mourut dans les bras d'Entreri qui le posa silencieusement à terre. Les deux autres pirates n'avaient rien remarqué.

– Vos amis n'arriveront pas à temps, mentit Drizzt – ses oreilles sensibles venaient de percevoir un bruit de course derrière lui sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à la grotte. Vous allez mourir si vous ne répondait pas à ma question : où sont les halfelins ?

– Aux Neuf Enfers ! Et je vais t'envoyer les rejoindre ! cria le pirate avec toujours plus de terreur que de menace dans la voix.

Artémis égorgea l'autre pirate caché dans le fond de la grotte avec la même précision chirurgicale.

Un cri résonna derrière Drizzt, près de l'entrée de la caverne. Les renforts des pirates venaient sans doute de tomber sur Guenhwyvar. Le drow soupira. Ils n'apprendraient rien de ces humains bornés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espéré obtenir des informations de ces brigands de toute façon. Les halfelins avaient disparus depuis près de six mois, la piste avait commencé à refroidir. Les pirates s'étaient peut-être même approprié la grotte après la disparition des semi-hommes…

– Je te le laisse, fit Drizzt à l'adresse d'Entreri qui lui rendit un regard appuyé.

Et le drow sortit de la grotte. Dans les ténèbres, le pirate comprit soudain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

– Hé ! Les gars ? Où vous-êtes ? appela-t-il.

Seule une lame lui répondit. Elle se planta droit dans son cœur, déchirant sa fine cuirasse au passage et dégageant un tatouage de forme singulière qui attira l'attention de l'assassin…

.*.*.*.*.*.

A l'extérieur de la grotte le combat battait son plein. Les griffes et les crocs de Guenhwyvar lacéraient sans pitié les brigands qui s'étaient jetés, sabres au poing, au secours de leurs camarades. Deux cimeterres rouges exécutaient une chorégraphie aussi élégante que mortelle à la vitesse d'une tornade.

Le drow qui était dans son élément dans les ténèbres avait l'avantage sur les trois adversaires qu'il combattait en même temps quand une flèche siffla près de son oreille et arracha des poils de sa cape fourrée.

– Fais vite ! cria-t-il à Entreri.

Il dut ensuite bouger encore plus rapidement pour éviter trois autres flèches plus précises que la première – les archers avaient été guidés par le son de sa voix.

L'assassin émergea de la grotte l'air décontracté, le plat de la Griffe de Charon appuyé sur son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil quand une flèche ricocha à ses pieds et se brisa contre un rocher. Il regarda un instant Drizzt bloquer deux sabres tournoyants d'un seul cimeterre avant d'envoyer un coup de botte dans l'aine d'un brigand tout en déviant une attaque basse de son autre cimeterre dont la lame termina sa course dans les entrailles du second brigand. Ses deux épées agissaient de manière indépendante, Drizzt était un parfait ambidextre.

Artémis sourit malgré lui et se coula dans le combat avec une fluidité féline. Il ajusta automatiquement ses mouvements à ceux de Drizzt, comme s'ils avaient partagé une même volonté. Les cinq brigands qui voulurent les acculer au bord d'une étroite corniche se retrouvèrent confrontés à un mur de lames en mouvements. Les cimeterres jumeaux avaient le soutien d'une dague et d'une épée, elles renforçaient leurs parades, accompagnaient leurs attaques, piégeaient les lames des pirates, laissant la voie libre au drow pour frapper. Chacun des deux combattants semblait évoluer dans l'ombre de l'autre, jamais ils ne se heurtaient, jamais ils ne se gênaient, ils avaient une conscience aigüe de leur allié, comme s'ils pressentaient avec exactitude chacun des mouvements de l'autre.

Drizzt fit un bond en arrière et entraîna Artémis avec lui pour esquiver une nouvelle volée de flèches, plus nombreuses et dangereusement précises. Puis il plongea à nouveau en avant, attaqua un contrebandier au flanc gauche, l'homme esquiva… et rencontra la lame d'Artémis qui s'enfonça dans son flanc droit alors que le cimeterre qu'il avait évité s'enfonçait dans la cuisse d'un de ses camarades qui s'était cru à l'abri derrière lui.

Drizzt leva la tête vers la demi-douzaine d'archer qui ajustait leurs prochaines flèches. Jusque là, Guenhwyvar les avait empêchés de tirer trop souvent mais elle était maintenant prise en tenaille entre deux groupes de pirates et les archers étaient libres de les flécher à volonté.

– J'espère qu'il ne te fallait rien d'autre dans cette grotte ! s'exclama Entreri qui venait également de remarquer le danger.

Une demi-seconde avant que six flèches ne leur trouent la poitrine, ils avaient sauté dans le vide et s'enfonçaient dans les eaux tumultueuses en contrebas. L'instant d'après l'énorme panthère s'échappait, bondissant de rocher en rocher, elle disparut derrière une arrête rocheuse inaccessible aux humains.

Les brigands restèrent hébétés, la disparition brutale de leurs ennemis leur permit de réaliser que s'ils avaient cru combattre toute une armée, ils n'avaient en réalité était attaqués que par trois adversaires.

Ils sondèrent longuement l'eau noire en contrebas, tirèrent quelques flèches au hasard près de l'endroit où le drow et l'humain avaient disparus, mais ne trouvant rien, ils abandonnèrent leurs attaquants à Umberlie, la Reine de Profondeurs.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 28/06/2011

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur :<em>**

_Bel'la dos ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Il y a avait pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, le suivant sera un peu plus calme et permettra aux personnages de se découvrir sous un jour nouveau… ou plutôt sous une nuit nouvelle ! Merci infiniment à nzamai, Ehkart et Ashrendair d'avoir commenté, vous n'imaginez même pas les bonds de joie que j'ai faits en recevant chacune de vos reviews !_

_Je vous invite à me contacter quand vous voulez si vous avez des questions sur l'univers ou les personnages, si vous voulez que je vous offre un plan de Port-Crâne ou que je vous raconte l'histoire de Montprofond aujourd'hui ou plus tard, ce sera toujours avec plaisir que je discuterai avec vous des Royaumes Oubliés !_

_Kyorl dos ulnin wun Faerûn ! A très bientôt à Faerûn !_

_Eresh_

**_(Réponse pour nzamai :_**_ Mille fois merci pour ton commentaire !  
>Maintenir la cohérence avec l'univers ne devrait pas être une difficulté, mais maintenir celle des personnages est en effet délicat.<br>Drizzt et Artémis sont merveilleusement complexes, ils ont tous les deux leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et Salvatore les a dotés de personnalités à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, ils se ressemblent incroyablement tout en étant l'inverse l'un de l'autre. Je trouve qu'il est difficile de rester fidèle aux personnages tout en glissant vers une relation de confiance entre eux.  
>Je vais donc essayer de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !<em>**_)_**


End file.
